


Отчёт

by GodforsakenTherapist



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, FBI Agent, all tags are watching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodforsakenTherapist/pseuds/GodforsakenTherapist
Summary: Будни агента, следящего за людьми по веб-камерам.





	Отчёт

Шестьдесят четыре монитора освещали безжизненное помещение с высокими потолками, словно тревожная футуристкая инсталляция из музея современного искусства. Под экранами располагался широкий стол с двумя ноутбуками, затерянными среди пустых бумажных стаканчиков с кофе. 

За столом сидел агент Конноли. Он был одет в стандартный чёрный костюм с белой блузкой и галстуком, на его лице поселилась трёхдневная щетина, а за очками можно было разглядеть синяки. Агенту Конноли очень льстило, что сотрудников ФБР в кино изображали стильными ребятами в отличной форме. Но ему было всего двадцать восемь, а он уже схлопотал сердечную недостаточность, зрение за год село до минус трёх, а панические атаки купировались пригоршней таблеток, заботливо выписанных штатным психиатром. Очередь к которому была забита на три месяца вперёд. Такая уж работа. Текучка кадров.

Агент Конноли рассеянно бродил рукой по столу, надеясь обнаружить среди мусора хотя бы один наполненный стаканчик, потому что его должность не подразумевала часовых обеденных перерывов и быстрых перекуров возле автоматов с кофе. Даже походы в туалет тщательно фиксировались. Не более четырех за смену. 

На шестидесяти мониторах можно было разглядеть жилые комнатки, гостиные и спальни, которые, в общем-то, походили друг на друга, будто были частью одного огромного дома. На остальных трёх виднелись офисные помещения, пустующие в выходной день. И один монитор передавал картинку из каюты крошечного рыбацкого судна. Иногда на мониторах появлялись люди; они совершенно не подозревали, что их собственное правительство следит за ними через их собственный ноутбук. Люди просыпались, опаздывали на работу, шумно выясняли отношения с другими людьми; но чаще всего подолгу пялились в монитор безжизненными глазами. У тех, кто носил очки, в линзах отражались странички социальных сетей, сайтов знакомств или дружеского клуба пчеловодов.  
Взгляд агента был сосредоточен на одном из мониторов в нижнем ряду. Это был единственный пустующий чернотой экран. 

Конноли нервно перевёл взгляд на часы. 

— Опаздываешь, — с лёгкой тревогой в голосе заявил он монитору. Но на той стороне его, конечно же, не слышали.

Через пару минут, когда агент позволил себе отвлечься на переписку усталого сорокалетнего преподавателя химии, пытающегося неловко заигрывать со студенткой, чёрный экран ожил. Она была единственной, кто додумывалась закрывать ноутбук, когда он не был ей нужен. 

Конноли вздрогнул и, затаив дыхание, взглянул на монитор. Напротив веб-камеры, созданной для слежки ещё на этапе заводского производства, сидела молодая белокурая особа. Она с усталым интересом всматривалась в экран, одновременно завязывая волосы в неаккуратный хвост. Задержалась на встрече с подругами. Смотрит сериал. Через три минуты принесёт разогретый ужин, через два часа ляжет спать. Три дня назад умерла её собака. Джули. Джульетта. 

Девушку зовут Эмили Стивенсон. Ей двадцать девять лет, она Весы по знаку зодиака, любит орешки, спит с ночником, и агент Конноли влюблён в неё уже второй месяц.

Не то, чтобы все эти люди на шестидесяти четырёх мониторах были угрозой безопасности государству. Скорее, они были потенциальным способом выйти на настоящие угрозы. Начиная от сына наблюдаемого, заинтересовавшегося опасными религиозными учениями, до паренька, сидящем на анонимном форуме и обсуждающим теории заговора с настоящими террористами (он даже не подозревал об этом). А экипаж рыбацкой шлюпки занимался контрабандой наркотиков. Но контрабандисты на другом берегу, судя по рапортам сверху, были связаны с кем-то поважнее любителей нажиться на людях с зависимостью, поэтому Конноли приходилось мириться с моряцкой руганью уже второй месяц. 

На слежку за каждым объектом отводилось три месяца, затем агент-наблюдатель составлял отчёт и наблюдение либо прекращалось, либо переводилось на уровни выше. Проще говоря — специально обученные люди вламывались в дома и ставили датчики слежения в цветочные горшки и фигурки собак. 

Эмили попала в список на проверку из-за того, что её бывший парень оказался лидером неонацистской группировки. Собственно, это и оказалось причиной их расставания.  
Через месяц и два дня Конноли никогда не увидит её. Агентам запрещено контактировать с объектами наблюдения. И, нет, за нарушение не полагается скромный штраф. За нарушение полагается ваш зад, поджаренный на электрическом стуле. 

Конноли уже давно смирился с растоптанными детскими мечтами о том, что бытие агентом — это непременно напряжённое и увлекательное провождение времени. Ты обезвреживаешь бомбы, гоняешься за мировым злом, дерёшься со плохими парнями на движущихся товарняках и обнимаешь девиц в блестящих платьях. Возможно, кому-то из агентов действительно досталась такая судьба. Возможно, если бы у агента Конноли было зрение получше, да харизма побольше, он бы смог оказаться там, среди вершин, урвал бы собственную минутку славы. Но его угораздило зависнуть здесь, на промежуточном этапе системы, среди рассматривания быта незнакомцев, прослушивания их телефонных разговоров и чтения унылой переписки. И мысль о том, что по возвращению домой он превращался в таких же обывателей, за которыми он вёл наблюдение здесь, давила на него с каждым днём сильнее. Кажется, нужно было снова записаться к психиатру. 

Эмили почти не вела интернет-переписку. У неё было две подруги, одна из которых разбрасывала сплетни у неё за спиной. Конноли мог нажатием одной кнопки превратить жизнь этой леди в сущий ад. Что он и сделал: через сутки её вызовут в суд по забытому делу с денежными махинациями, которое подруга Эмили решила спустить с рук. 

Иногда Эмили плакала по вечерам. Иногда выдавливала прыщи, глядя на себя в веб-камеру. Громко и смешно чихала. Не умела петь, но очень любила это делать. Её собака трижды гадила ей на кровать. Эмили подумывала завести нового питомца: вчера она провела полтора часа в интернете, изучая повадки биглей. Она хотела начать бегать по утрам, и маленький компаньон охотничьей породы поможет ей составлять компанию. 

Конноли полюбил её ассиметричное лицо, три родинки на правой щеке и неловкую улыбку. Он полюбил слушать, как она разговаривает сама с собой и как бормочет во сне.  
Вечером его вызвал к себе босс. 

— Брайан, — сказал он, — ты большой молодец.

— Ага, — ответил Конноли.

— Думаю, что пора тебя повысить, — сообщил босс, приглаживая седые усы. — Тем более, агент Форман погиб во время выполнения служебных обязанностей. 

— Сожалею.

— На него упал стеллаж с архивными государственными документами. 

— Ужасная история. 

— Ну, как насчёт через недельку? 

— Звучит здорово. 

Конноли вернулся в свой кабинет, в одно мгновение показавшийся родным. Шестьдесят четыре монитора смотрели на него лицами чужих людей, занятых своими делами. В одном из мониторов в первом ряду спала белокурая девушка. Она редко забывала закрыть ноутбук на ночь. Ему нечасто доводилось видеть её спящей.

Он сел за стол, отпив кофе из бумажного стаканчика. Эмили что-то бормотала во сне. Конноли вздохнул, снял очки и потёр переносицу. 

— Прости меня, — сказал он. 

Затем он открыл текстовый редактор на одном из ноутбуков и написал:

ОТЧЁТ

_Я, уполномоченный агент ФБР одиннадцатого уровня Брайан Конноли, свидетельствую, что наблюдаемая №02223-1q, известная так же как Эмили Стивенсон, представляет опасность для безопасности страны на государственном уровне._

Он замер в нерешительности и ещё раз взглянул на монитор. Эмили заёрзала во сне. Конноли грустно улыбнулся, постучав носком ботинка по ножке стола.

— Всего неделя, — сказал он с тоской. — Я не хочу терять тебя так быстро. Возможно, теперь нам доведётся встретиться.


End file.
